Only You
by copas.gela
Summary: Hinata seorang anak yang diasuh oleh keluarga Uzumaki. Di sana dia menemukan kehidupan baru. Ada kakaknya yang populer, Naruto, murid aneh dan sok cool Sasuke, juga Sakura yang menyukai Naruto. NaruHina, SasuHina, NaruSaku. RnR . Warning inside


**Disclaimer:**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Author's note**:Hm, _gomen _karya ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya mempublish fic asli milik teman saya yang sudah disumbangkan melalui blog dan dia mengharapkan karyanya untuk dipublish di sini.

**Pair: NaruHina, SasuHina, NaruSaku**

**WARNING:**Semi-OOC, AU, gaje, abal, dan ada OC. _Gomen ne_

* * *

><p><strong>Only You <strong>

**By**

**Gongju31**

* * *

><p>Ku pandangi rumah bertingkat dua itu. Rumahnya tanpa pagar, tapi terlihat agak tertutup dengan adanya banyak tanaman. Bentuk rumah itu umumnya rumah Jepang yang terlihat cantik dengan kayu dan bambu. Warna catnya krem, dan yang paling mencolok adalah adanya sebatang pohon sakura di sebelah kiri dan beberapa tumbuhan berbunga yang membuat rumah itu juga terlihat asri dan manis. Di sebelah pohon itu terdapat kolam air mancur berisi ikan koi. Dan agak mundur ke bagian teras sebelah kanan, terdapat dua pasang kursi santai dari bambu.<p>

Semoga penghuni rumah itu semanis rumahnya, harapku.

TING… TONG…

Ku tekan bel yang terpajang di dekat pintu itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar lah suara orang membuka kunci pintu dari dalam dan muncul sosok wanita setengah baya dengan memakai celemek masak. Wanita itu tampak berkeringat dan lelah, tapi tetap tak menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Maaf, perkenalkan saya Hinata. Saya adalah.."

Belum selesai ku jelaskan maksud kedatanganku, tiba-tiba wanita itu langsung memelukku.

"Hinata-_chan_, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Bagaimana perjalanan kemari?" katanya sambil melepaskan pelukan dan menatapku dengan menyunggikan senyum manis miliknya. Aku yang agak kaget dengan sambutan yang diberikan, hanya terdiam. Sampai akhirnya dia berbicara kembali.

"Ahh, maaf pasti kau terganggu dengan pelukanku, ya? Aku sedang memasak, jadi agak berkeringat dan mungkin agak bau..." katanya dengan nada bersalah sambil mengendus-ngendus tubuhnya sendiri.

Aku yang tidak enak hati langsung menyelanya.

"Maaf Nyonya, saya tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Saya hanya sedikit… Ehmm… kaget dengan sambutan yang Anda berikan. Anda sangat baik.."

"Hinata-_chan_, mulai saat ini kamu penghuni baru di keluargaku. Itu artinya kamu sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Jadi wajar saja jika aku memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik. Ya sudah, kau pasti lelah. Ayo kita masuk dan ku tunjukkan kamarmu." Katanya sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam.

Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau pasti bisa, Hinata!

Setelah mengeluarkan kata-kata pembangkit semangat yang akhir-akhir ini sering ku ucapkan, aku pun melangkah masuk mengikuti wanita itu. Begitu masuk, aku melihat ruang tamu yang tidak begitu besar tapi terkesan cukup hangat dan bersahabat dengan ditempatkannya satu set sofa berwarna orange beserta bantal-bantal empuknya. Di sana juga dipasang beragam foto penghuni rumah dengan beragam ekspresi. Tak ketinggalan ada sebuah lukisan berwarna cerah bergambar love. Simple, tapi menambah ceria ruangan itu. Melangkah ke dalam, aku melewati ruang tv. Satu set tv dengan sound system canggih bertengger indah di salah satu dindingnya. Satu set sofa empuk berwarna krem berada di depannya. Ruangan ini terkesan romantis dengan pilihan lampu yang tak terlalu terang, dan permainan lampu tembak yang menyorot beberapa lukisan yang menempel di dinding. Lebih ke dalam lagi, aku melewati ruang makan. Di sebelah kirinya terdapat dapur, sedangkan di sebelah kanannya terdapat taman dan sebuah pintu yang mungkin mengarah ke sebuah ruangan lain. Di dekat taman, terdapat tangga menuju lantai dua.

Ternyata wanita itu membawaku naik ke lantai dua. Di lantai dua ada kamar dari dua anaknya, kamar tamu yang sekarang menjadi kamarku, ruang tv, kamar mandi, ruang baca, serta balkon yang menghadap ke pantai. Rumah ini memang terletak di dekat laut.

"Ini kamarmu, Hinata-_chan_. Tadinya aku ingin semuanya berwarna merah jambu, warna khas perempuan. Tapi atas saran anakku, aku malah membuat kamar ini bernuansa putih dan biru. Katanya putih itu netral, dan biru itu warna yang menenangkan. Lagipula katanya belum tentu juga kau suka warna merah jambu. Ku harap kau menyukainya ya, tapi kalau tidak nanti kita atur ulang warnanya.." kata wanita itu begitu ia membuka sebuah ruangan di dekat tangga.

Aku mengamati ruangan yang kini ada dihadapanku. Warna dindingnya biru dengan hiasan awan putih yang menggambarkan seolah kamar ini dikelilingi langit, lemari dan meja riasnya berwarna putih dengan beberapa hiasan berwarna biru, kordain, seprai, selimut, bantal, guling, dan tempat tidurnya juga bernuansa putih dan biru.

"Anak Anda benar, Nyonya. Kamar ini cantik dan menenangkan. Saya suka…" kataku kemudian sambil menyunggikan senyum.

"Hinata-_chan, k_au cantik sekali jika tersenyum seperti itu.." katanya langsung memelukku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku penuh kasih.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, tapi aku harap kau mau makan dulu. Aku sudah memasakkan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu. setelah menaruh barang-barangmu di kamar, susul aku ke ruang makan ya..."

katanya sambil berlalu dari hadapanku.

"Oh ya, jangan ciptakan jarak dengan memanggilku nyonya. Panggil aku Mama saja, panggilan yang sama dengan anak-anakku.." tambahnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu langsung masuk dan merebahkan diri di kasur.

Mama? Setelah semua yang menimpaku belakangan ini, apakah hadirnya keluarga ini adalah hadiah darimu Tuhan? Terima kasih.

Sesaat kemudian aku sudah melesat menuju ruang makan seperti apa yang dipinta oleh Mama.

Ya, Mama baruku dari keluarga baruku.

Begitu masuk ruang makan, aku mencium aroma masakan yang sungguh menggoda selera. Ku pilih salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan, lalu duduk sambil menatap masakan yang ada. Beef teriyaki, ikan goreng, sushi, semuanya tampak mengguggah cacing-cacing kelaparan di perutku. Aku memang belum makan sejak pagi tadi, pikirku aku akan sempat untuk sarapan, tapi karena bangun kesiangan dan tidak mau ketinggalan kereta, makanya aku tidak sarapan sebelum berangkat tadi.

"Bagaimana? Sepertinya enak bukan? Selamat makan, Hinata-_chan_. Makan yang banyak ya, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Kata Mama begitu ia muncul dari dapur sambil membawa minuman untukku.

"Terima kasih, Ma. Selamat makan.." kataku sambil tersenyum padanya lalu segera menyantap makanan-makanan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku pun menyelesaikan suapan terakhirku. Saking lapar dan bersemangatnya untuk makan, aku sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Mama.

Setelah minum segelas air putih, aku bangkit sambil membawa piring yang telah kugunakan menuju dapur. Ketika sedang mencuci piring, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dari arah belakangku. Aku tak menoleh, ku pikir itu Mama. Jadi aku langsung saja berbicara.

"Ma, masakanmu enak sekali. Aku jadi benar-benar kenyang. Terima kasih…"

Lama ku menunggu, tapi Mama tak menyahut. Aku pun segera menoleh untuk memastikan siapa orang di belakangku.

Begitu aku menoleh, aku melihat seorang lelaki yang tengah berdiri mematung sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Aku sempat melihat wajahnya pada bingkai foto keluarga yang banyak terpajang di rumah ini. Dia salah satu dari anak keluarga ini.

Aku pun segera menyapanya. "Selamat sore. Saya Hinata. Terima kasih sudah menerima saya di keluarga ini..." kataku sambil tersenyum dan menundukkan badan memberi hormat.

Lelaki itu tak menjawab dan tidak merespon apapun. Ia justru semakin menatapku seolah-olah aku makhluk asing baginya. Merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu, aku mencoba menyapanya sekali lagi. Berharap ia akan berhenti menatapku.

"Maaf, saya Hinata. Mulai hari ini saya akan tinggal di rumah ini. Mohon bantuannya…" kataku sambil lagi-lagi mencoba tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan memberi hormat.

Berhasil! Ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahku. Kemudian entah karena salah tingkah atau apa, yang jelas dia segera menuju kulkas dan membukanya seolah-olah menghindariku yang gantian menatapnya.

"Mama kemana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Maaf, tadi Mama ada di sini. Tapi begitu aku makan, aku tidak melihatnya lagi..." jawabku

"Ya sudah, aku mau ke kamar..." katanya sambil beranjak pergi.

"Oh ya, selamat datang di keluarga Uzumaki.." tambahnya sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku.

.

.

.

Aku sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama ayah dan ibuku. Kami hendak liburan ke luar kota sebagai hadiah karena aku lulus SMP dan diterima masuk ke SMA favorit. Kami semua tertawa riang dan bercerita segala hal sepanjang perjalanan. Sampai kemudian semuanya senyap begitu sebuah truk berjalan kencang dari arah yang berlawanan. Truk itu hendak menyalip mobil di depannya tapi tak memperhatikan mobil kami yang berada di seberangnya. Tanpa membanting stir, truk itu dengan keras menghantam mobil kami. Terasa sekali benturan yang keras dan kencang dari arah depan hingga membuat kami semua tergencet. Tak lama kemudian, darah mengucur deras dari tubuh kami masing-masing.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKK…" teriakku begitu aku membuka mata. Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sangat seram dan nyata bagiku. Sambil mengatur nafas, aku mencoba menenangkan pikiran.

Tenang, Hinata. Semuanya sudah berlalu. Sekarang kau baik-baik saja disini, batinku.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, aku pun hendak melanjutkan tidurku sampai kemudian aku menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang terlelap di sampingku. Dia bocah lelaki berusia sekitar tujuh tahun.

Kulitnya putih, rambutnya kuning keemasan, dan wajahnya sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang tidur. Ah, aku ingat. Dia salah satu orang yang ada di foto keluarga ini. Dia adalah Niba, anak kedua dari Tuan Namikaze Minato, orang yang dengan baik hati menerimaku untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Sedangkan lelaki yang tadi sore bertemu denganku pasti Naruto, anak pertamanya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi..." sapaku pada Mama begitu aku masuk dapur.

Mama yang sedang sibuk memasak menjawab salamku tanpa menoleh.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-_chan_!"

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Ma? Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk..." tanyaku kemudian sambil mendekat ke arahnya yang tengah menggoreng ayam.

"Ehmm... Baik lah Hinata chan. Kau bisa menghidangkan sayur ini ke meja makan. Aku harus menyelesaikan menggoreng ayam ini." Katanya sambil menunjuk panci berisi sayur dan beranjak ke penggorengan di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu Hinata-_chan_? Aku bersyukur karena kau mau tinggal di rumahku. Ya setidaknya, aku memiliki teman wanita yang bersedia membantuku memasak. Aku benar-benar kerepotan karena anak-anak lelakiku tak ada yang berniat membantuku memasak.." cerita Mama kemudian sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga sangat bersyukur hidup dengan keluarga yang sangat baik. Aku akan selalu membantumu, Mama." Kataku sambil mengangkat panci sayur dari kompor dan memindahkan sayur ke dalam wadah yang cocok.

"Oh ya, kau sudah sempat bertemu anak-anakku? Naruto dan Niba?"

"Ya, kemarin setelah makan aku bertemu dengan Naruto. Lalu Niba dia yang semalam tidur bersamaku ya?" aku balik bertanya.

Mama tertawa, kemudian menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Bocah itu memang ingin berkenalan denganmu, sayang waktu dia menghampirimu di kamar kau sudah tidur. Tapi tak taunya dia malah tertidur di kamarmu. Dia sangat antusias sekali begitu tau bahwa akan mendapatkan kakak perempuan. Dia bosan bermain dengan kakak lelakinya, katanya"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Lalu dimana mereka semua sekarang?" tanyaku lagi sambil meletakkan sayur ke meja makan yang tak jauh dari dapur.

"Setiap pagi hari di libur seperti ini, suamiku, Naruto dan Niba biasanya lari pagi di pantai. Setelah matahari mulai meninggi mereka akan pulang dengan baju yang sudah basah semua karena berenang di laut. Dan begitu mereka pulang, bukannya cepat pergi mandi mereka akan langsung menyantap sarapanku dulu. Setelah merasa kenyang baru mereka pergi mandi dan aku yang habis kelelahan mengepel lantai…" jawab Mama sambil mengangkat ayam yang digorengnya itu dan mematikan kompor.

"Keluarga yang menarik dan menyenangkan..." komentarku.

"Ya begitulah keluarga ini. Meski terkadang menyebalkan, tapi aku sangat bahagia hidup bersama mereka. Semoga kau akan merasa seperti itu juga, Hinata-_chan_."kata Mama.

"Ya, ku harap juga seperti itu..." kataku sambil tersenyum dan mulai membereskan perlengkapan yang dipakai untuk memasak.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara tawa dan candaan-candaan dari arah pintu belakang yang dekat dengan dapur.

"Itu pasti mereka. Untung kau membantuku, Hinata. Jadi aku tak akan mendengar protes mereka yang kelaparan." kata Mama sambil sibuk menata meja makan. Aku yang sekarang sedang mencuci perlengkapan habis memasak hanya tersenyum.

Benar saja, tiga orang dengan pakaian setengah basah pun masuk lalu langsung beranjak ke meja makan dan duduk di kursi-kursinya.

"Ehem! Seperti biasa, sepertinya akan sangat nikmat sarapan kita pagi ini."komentar pria setengah baya itu, yang tak lain adalah tuan Namikaze Minato begitu ia melihat makanan yang tersaji di meja makan.

"Nyam... Nyam... Nyam..." kali ini si kecil Niba yang berkomentar sambil mengambil sepotong ayam goreng.

"Cuci tanganmu dulu. Kau tadi habis bermain pasir!" perintah Naruto yang langsung mengambil ayam goreng dari tangan mungil Niba.

"Cerewet!" komentar Niba kesal karena makanannya diambil, tapi tetap menurut untuk mencuci tangan.

"Ah, selamat pagi Kak Hinata." sapa Niba padaku begitu ia melihatku sedang mencuci piring.

"Selama Pagi, Niba. Ingin cuci tangan? Silahkan." kataku sambil menyilahkannya mencuci tangan di tempat cucian piring yang sedang ku gunakan.

"Terima kasih, Kak hinata." katanya begitu selesai dan langsung kembali ke meja makan.

"Cih, tumben sekali kau mau menggunakan 'Kak' untuk orang yang lebih tua darimu?" komentar Naruto begitu mereka sudah duduk bersama.

"Karena Kak Hinata lebih tua dariku, jadi aku harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kak'" jawab Niba yang langsung mengambil ayam goreng miliknya dari tangan Naruto.

"Tapi kau tak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan "Kak", aku kan lebih tua darimu. Aku juga kakakmu." protes Naruto.

"Kau tak memiliki sosok seorang kakak idamanku dalam dirimu. Jadi aku tak sudi memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Kak'" kata Niba cuek.

"Errghh... Kau ini!" kata Naruto gemas sambil hendak mencubit pipi tembam Niba. Tapi Mama buru-buru menghalangi.

"Sudah, jangan ribut. Kalian tidak malu pada Hinata? Kau juga Niba, Naruto ini kakakmu jadi tolong panggil dia dengan sebutan Kak Naruto seperti kau memanggil Kak Hinata..."

"Baiklah, Ma.. Maafkan aku 'Kak' Naruto…" kata Niba sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'kak' yang dia ucapkan.

"Kau meledekku? Awas ya!" kata Naruto gemas sambil mengelitiki perut Niba. Yang dikelitiki pun berusaha mengelak walau susah. Gelak tawa pun pecah di antara kami semua.

"Hinata, ayo makan sama-sama." ajak Minato kemudian.

"Ah, iya..." kataku sambil beranjak menuju meja makan dan segera duduk di salah satu kursinya, di sebelah Naruto.

"Sudah, jangan bercanda terus. Kalian basah, kalau tak cepat sarapan dan mandi kalian akan masuk angin. Ayo cepat makan..." perintah Mama.

Naruto dan Niba pun menghentikan candaannya dan langsung menyantap makanan yang dihidangkan. Begitu juga kami semua. Sambil sesekali bercengkrama, kami menyantap masakan nikmat buatan mama.

.

.

.

Sambil melihat pantulanku di cermin, aku tersenyum.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah seperti ini. Kira-kira satu tahun yang lalu, sejak kecelakaan itu menimpaku, batinku sambil membiarkan ingatan terbuka.

_Aku sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama ayah, ibu, juga adikku. Kami hendak liburan ke luar kota sebagai hadiah karena aku lulus SMP dan diterima masuk ke SMA favorit. Kami semua tertawa riang dan becerita segala hal sepanjang perjalanan. Sampai kemudian semuanya senyap begitu sebuah truk berjalan kencang dari arah yang berlawanan. Truk itu hendak menyalip mobil di depannya tapi tak memperhatikan mobil kami yang berada di seberangnya. Tanpa membanting stir, truk itu dengan keras menghantam mobil kami. Terasa sekali benturan yang keras dan kencang dari arah depan hingga membuat kami semua tergencet. Tak lama kemudian, darah mengucur deras dari tubuh kami masing-masing. _

_Selang beberapa lama, mobil ambulans datang. Ayah dan Ibuku yang berada di depan dinyatakan tewas seketika akibat parahnya luka yang mereka terima. Sedangkan aku dan adikku yang berada di kursi belakang masih bisa selamat dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, jantung adikku mulai melemah seiring dengan banyaknya darah yang ia keluarkan dari kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya ia pun meninggal. Aku yang masih bernafas cepat ditangani begitu sampai di rumah sakit. Kepalaku mengalami gegar otak. Tangan kiriku patah, begitu pula tulang-tulang rusukku. Walau aku sempat koma selama dua bulan, akhirnya aku bisa hidup._

_Tak banyak yang menungguiku begitu aku membuka mata. Hanya ada Neji, sepupuku beserta ayah dan ibunya yang merupakan adik dari ayahku. Aku yang ingin tau bagaimana keadaan keluargaku pun bertanya pada mereka. "Mereka sudah aman di tempatnya masing-masing. Kau jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu. Pirkirkan kesehatanmu dulu.." jawab Paman Kyohei saat itu. Sedangkan Bibi Rui hanya menangis memandangi tubuhku yang bisa dibilang mirip mumi karena banyaknya perban yang melilit tubuhku._

_Pemulihan kesehatanku ternyata membutuhkan waktu lama. Kira-kira setengah tahun aku baru bisa dikatakan normal. Akibatnya, aku membuang waktu sekolahku. Aku yang seharusnya sudah berseragam SMA kini harus berada di rumah saja. Aku yang sudah mengetahui kematian keluargaku, serta seringnya aku berdiam diri tanpa kegiatan apapun menyebabkan jiwaku agak terganggu. Dalam tidur, aku selalu bermimpi kejadian naas itu. Di dalam rumah, aku merasa benar-benar sendiri karena tidak memiliki keluarga lagi dan aku seolah-olah melihat mereka di rumahku. Paman Kyohei yang menyadari hal itu lantas mulai memikirkan jalan terbaik untukku. _

"_Sebaiknya kau menenangkan dirimu dulu. Setelah kau merasa cukup kuat, kau bisa memulai hidupmu kembali. Kau tinggal pilih, mau hidup dimana asalkan tidak ke tempat dimana kau akan merasa sedih mengingat keluargamu..."_

_Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di villa milik Paman Kyohei di sebuah desa. Desa itu belum pernah ku kunjungi sebelumnya, jadi tak ada ingatan yang mengarahkan pikiranku mengingat keluargaku. Tiga bulan aku hidup di sana. Jiwaku mulai stabil. Aku mulai bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini. Aku sudah tidak terpuruk lagi karena merasa sendirian. Walau aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan mimpi buruk mengingat kecelakaan itu ketika aku tidur, tapi aku sudah lebih baik. Aku mau melanjutkan hidupku. Aku mau memulai lembaran baru._

_Aku pun meminta Paman Hiashi untuk mencarikan _family_ di sebuah desa yang bisa menampungku. Aku ingin melanjutkan hidupku di sana tanpa membawa ingatan apapun dari masa laluku. Paman pun mencari tempat yang cocok untukku. Setelah mencari ke sana kemari, akhirnya Paman memutuskan untuk mengirimku ke keluarga Uzumaki, sahabat karib ayah waktu muda._

Ya, disini lah sekarang aku berada. Di sebuah keluarga kecil yang sangat baik, keluarga Uzumaki. Tuan Namikaze adalah sahabat karib ayah sejak SMA.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau sudah siap?" tanya Mama tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, iya. Aku akan segera keluar..." jawabku sambil melihat penampilanku lagi di cermin.

"Kau sangat cantik dengan seragam itu. Ya sudah, Naruto sudah menunggumu di bawah. Walau tampak seperti anak muda yang urakan, tapi ia orang yang sangat menghargai waktu. Jadi jangan membuatnya kesal kalau sampai terlambat." kata Mama sebelum ia meninggalkanku.

"Baik." kataku sambil mengambil tas dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Begitu keluar rumah, aku melihat Naruto yang tengah asik memainkan bel sepedanya.

"Maaf, menunggu lama..." kataku kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hari ini pasti berat bagimu. Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat. Kau tak keberatan kalau menggonceng sepeda kan?" tanyanya

Aku menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo cepat naik. Aku tak mau kalau kita sampai terlambat." ajaknya.

Aku pun langsung menaiki duduk di jok belakang membonceng Naruto.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami tak mengeluarkan suara satu sama lain. Situasi ini membuatku canggung. Aku ingat kata Paman Hiasi dulu aku dan Naruto sebenarnya sudah pernah bertemu waktu masih kecil. Bahkan kami juga cukup akrab, tapi entah kenapa memori itu hilang dari ingatanku dan aku belum bisa merasa dekat lagi dengannya. Oh ya, berbicara tentang Naruto, dia sebenarnya seumuran denganku. Tapi karena aku mengalami kecelakaan dan menunda waktu sekolahku, aku pun menjadi adik kelasnya.

CKIIIITTTT!

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengerem mendadak. Aku yang kaget sampai menubrukkan kepalaku di punggungnya.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku tidak sengaja. Truk itu tiba-tiba langsung muncul dari tikungan. Aku kaget makanya langsung mengerem mendadak." Kata Naruto sambil menoleh ke arahku.

Truk? Mendengar kata itu mendadak tubuhku langsung lemas.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto panik melihat perubahan wajahku yang seperti orang syok itu.

Truk? Tiba-tiba bayangan kecelakaan itu terlihat jelas di kepalaku. Aku memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan jariku rapat-rapat. Aku takut!

Naruto turun dari kursinya. Dia menstandarkan sepedanya lantas langsung berdiri di sebelahku yang masih duduk di jok belakang sambil tetap memegangi sepedanya.

"Hinata, kau pucat. Kau takut?" tanya Naruto benar-benar panik.

Aku tak menjawab apapun. Tapi buliran bening menetes dari mataku. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung memelukku dan membiarkanku menangis di dadanya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku bodoh. Aku membuatmu seperti ini. Aku tidak hati-hati. Kau pasti ingat kejadian itu kan? Maafkan aku..." kata Naruto sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut.

Aku memang ingin melupakan masa laluku, tapi aku belum bisa menghilangkan bayangan kecelakaan itu. Aku masih trauma jika harus berhadapan dengan hal-hal yang mengarah pada kecelakaan. Aku benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Hinata, maafkan aku. Kalau begitu lebih baik kita pulang saja. Aku tak mau membuatmu lebih parah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf..." katanya sambil melepaskan pelukan dan menatapku.

Pulang? Aku tidak jadi sekolah? Aku tak mau. Hinata, kau harus kuat! Kau tak boleh seperti ini. Ayo bangkit! Kataku menyemangati diri sendiri.

Aku menggeleng sebagi pertanda bahwa aku tak mau hal itu.

"Kau tak mau pulang?" tanya Naruto mencoba meyakinkan apa yang dilihatnya.

Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Kau masih mau sekolah? Kau bisa?" tanyanya lagi mencoba mencari kesungguhanku.

Aku memejamkan mataku, mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya, lalu dengan mantap berkata: "Aku baik-baik saja, aku ingin ke sekolah."

Setelah menatapku untuk mencari kesanggupanku, akhirnya Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya di sepeda.

"Aku janji, aku tak akan membuatmu tersiksa seperti ini lagi. Baik, kita ke sekolah sekarang. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa lagi, kalau kau berkenan, kau bisa berpegangan padaku..."

Ragu-ragu, aku pun memeluk pinggangnya.

.Maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir…" kataku kemudian.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang kelas baruku bersama Naruto. Sepanjang jalan, Naruto tak henti-hentinya menyapa dan tersenyum pada semua orang yang kami lewati. Sesekali dia bahkan juga bercanda dan membicarakan masalah yang serius dengan beberapa orang yang ditemuinya. Ya, Naruto memang ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Dia juga tipe orang yang supel dan ramah terhadap semua orang, jadi wajar saja jika ia seperti itu.

"Nah, Hinata. Ini kelasmu." tanya Naruto begitu kami sampai di depan kelas X.3, kelasku.

"Terima kasih..." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi dan akan ada sensei yang akan memperkenalkanmu di depan kelas. Setelah kau masuk, aku akan pergi. Dan ohya, ini handphone dari ayahku. Katanya kau harus bawa ini kemanapun kau pergi, ya supaya kami mudah menghubungimu." Katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah handphone padaku.

Handphone itu berbentuk flip, berwarna putih dengan gantungan bunga berwarna biru.

"Terima kasih.." kataku sambil memperhatikan gantungan handphone itu.

"Soal gantungan itu, aku membelinya di toko kemarin. Ku pikir wanita pasti suka benda seperti itu. Ku harap kau menyukainya, kalau pun tidak, ya silahkan kau ganti dengan yang lain." katanya dengan nada malu-malu.

"Aku suka kok, terima kasih." kataku sambil tersenyum lagi padanya.

"Hei, kau sering sekali berterima kasih. Sudah, santai saja."

Teeeeeet…

Bel masuk akhirnya berbunyi. Tak lama kemudian muncul lah seorang sensei laki-laki berambut silver.

"Selamat pagi, Sensei." sapa Naruto pada sensei itu.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto. Kenapa belum masuk ke kelasmu?" tanya sensei itu.

"Aku harus memastikan dulu temanku ini sudah bertemu denganmu, baru aku masuk. Dia murid baru itu." jawab Naruto.

"Oh, baiklah. Kau masuk ke kelas. Dan aku akan mengajak temanmu ini masuk." Kata sensei itu sambil menatapku ramah.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi sensei. Hinata, aku ke kelas ya. Aku di kelas XI IPA 1. Kau bisa menemuiku kalau ada apa-apa." Kata Naruto sebelum pergi.

"Siap dengan hari barumu?" tanya sensei itu padaku kemudian.

"Ya…" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya sensei itu pun masuk ke dalam kelas dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa sensei bernama Kakashi itu.

"Selamat pagi, sensei!" jawab anak-anak kompak.

"Baik, sebelum kita mulai pelajaran hari ini, sensei akan memperkenalkan teman baru kalian di kelas ini. Hinata, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." kata Kakashi sensei sambil tersenyum dan mempersilahkan padaku.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, saya Hinata. Saya murid baru di sini. Mohon bantuannya…" kataku sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit untuk memberi hormat.

"Nah, Hinata sudah memperkenalkan dirinya sekilas, jika ingin berkenalan lagi bisa saat jam istirahat. Sekarang kita akan melanjutkan materi minggu kemarin. Ohya, kau bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong itu, Hinata." Kata sensei sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di pojok dekat jendela kedua dari belakang itu.

"Terima kasih..." kataku sambil tersenyum dan langsung beranjak ke kursi yang ditunjuk sensei itu.

"Hai, Hinata. Aku Sakura. Salam kenal." sapa seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda saat aku melewati bangkunya yang berada di depanku.

"Salam kenal, Sakura-_chan_..." kataku sambil tersenyum.

Aku sempat memperhatikan lelaki yang menjadi teman sebangkuku. Dia tampan, rambutnya nyaris berwarna sama denganku. Begitu aku mau menyapanya, dia tampak menjadi sok sibuk sendiri dengan membaca komik yang ada di mejanya. Alhasil, aku menunda kenalanku dengannya dan mulai serius memperhatikan penjelasan Kakashi sensei yang mengajar matematika.

.

.

.

Huufthh... Aku stres! Otakku sudah beku karena tidak digunakan untuk berpikir seperti saat ini. Alhasil, aku hanya bisa memandangi lima soal yang Kakashi sensei berikan. Aku melirik lelaki di sebelahku. Sambil mengunyah permen karet dia tampak serius mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya, dia pun sudah kembali asik dengan komiknya.

"Aku bisa gila..." kataku sambil menidurkan kepalaku di meja.

Tak lama kemudian, sensei tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekatku dan menegurku.

"Bagaimana, Hinata? Bisa?"

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku dan tersenyum kecut pada sensei.

"Well, cutiku membuatku lupa dengan soal-soal seperti ini…" jawabku sambil menatap nanar buku tulis di mejaku.

"Jangan dipaksakan. Aku tau kau sebenarnya pintar. Kau hanya perlu membiasakan melihat dan mengerjakan soal-soal seperti ini lagi." kata sensei memberi pengertian padaku.

"Sasuke, kenapa tak kau bantu temanmu ini?" tanya sensei itu pada lelaki di sebelahku. Lelaki itu berhenti membaca dan menatap Kakashi sensei.

"Sensei, kau pasti tau kalau aku paling tidak suka dekat dengan perempuan. Duduk saja sudah malas, apalagi harus mengajarkannya. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa melihat jawabanku." jawab lelaki yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu.

"Iya, aku tau kebiasaan anehmu itu. Hanya saja, dia berbeda. Jadi mohon pengertianmu." kata sensei.

"Kenapa aku harus mengerti dia? Aku tak mau." kata Sasuke yang langsung asik membaca komiknya lagi.

"Kau ini, berani melawan senseimu?" Kakashi sensei tampak mulai kesal dengan muridnya itu.

"Sudah, tidak perlu sensei. Aku akan mencobanya sendiri..." kataku mencoba menghangatkan suasana yang terjadi.

"Maafkan temanmu ya, Hinata. Baiklah kau coba dulu. Kalau tidak bisa, jangan dipaksakan. Nanti kita bisa adakan pelajaran tambahan kalau kau mau." kata sensei kemudian.

"Ya, terima kasih..." kataku.

Sensei pun langsung kembali berkeliling mengontrol tugas murid-muridnya. Sementara aku kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku dihadapanku.

Aku membaca ulang soal yang sensei berikan. Aku juga memperhatikan lagi penjelasan dan catatan yang sensei berikan. Sampai akhirnya aku pun mencoba mengerjakan soal-soal itu.

Lagi serius mengerjakan soal-soal itu, mendadak aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada kepalaku. Ah, ini pasti karena aku terlalu memaksakan mengingat bagaimana caranya mengerjakan soal-soal ini. Kata dokter aku memang belum dibolehkan memaksakan otakku bekerja dengan keras. Apalagi jika dipaksakan untuk mengingat hal-hal yang memang sekarang ini banyak hilang dari ingatanku.

Aku memejamkan mata dan memegangi kepalaku. Aku bahkan sempat beberapa kali meringis menahan sakit.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Entah sejak kapan dia memperhatikanku.

Aku tak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya aku meremas rambutku dan menundukkan kepalaku di meja.

"Apa aku perlu membawamu ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Dari nada bicaranya dapat kupastikan kalau dia mulai khawatir. Karena tak juga mendapat jawaban dariku, Sasuke pun berinisiatif untuk memberitahukan sensei.

"Sensei, gadis di sebelahku sepertinya sangat kesakitan." Teriak Sasuke. Dapat kupastikan kalau seisi kelas kini menatapku. Tapi aku tak berminat untuk melihat dan menanggapinya. Kepalaku terlalu sakit jika kuangkat dari meja.

"Kau sakit, Hinata? Perlu aku bawa ke rumah sakit?" tanya Kakashi sensei yang sudah ada disampingku.

"Bisa bawa aku ke ruang kesehatan dan panggilkan Naruto di kelas XI IPA 1?" akhirnya aku membuka suara.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, tubuhku yang memang mungil ini terasa diangkat. Aku tak jelas melihat siapa yang mengangkatku. Aku hanya mau memejamkan mata untuk mengurangi sakit ini.

.

.

.

Perlahan aku membuka mata dan memperhatikan sekelilingku. Aku mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya hingga aku tak lagi berada di kelas. Oh, aku ingat. Tadi kepalaku sangat sakit dan aku dibawa ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi siapa yang membawaku?

Pintu ruangan kesehatan mendadak terbuka. Lalu masuklah Naruto.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hinata? Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Naruto panik.

Aku menggeleng.

"Uh, aku panik sekali begitu tau kalau kau dibawa ke ruang kesehatan. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu di sekolah ini. Tapi nyatanya kau sekarang sakit." kata Naruto menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Bukan salah siapa-siapa. Mungkin tadi aku terlalu memaksakan otakku berpikir keras. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." kataku pelan sambil menatapnya lembut.

"Tapi tetap saja kalau aku tidak bisa menjagamu." keluhnya.

"Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu, Naruto. Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu. Tapi aku mau dan aku bertekad untuk bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, dan mungkin juga merepotkan teman-teman sekelasku." Kataku.

"Soal teman sekelasmu, tadi Sasuke yang membawamu ke sini. Dia juga yang mengabariku." Cerita Naruto.

"Sasuke?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ya. Dia. Aku juga tak tau kenapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya mengangkatmu ke sini. Padahal setahuku dia sangat antipati pada perempuan. Tapi yasudah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku justru sangat berterima kasih padanya. Dan ohya, tadi aku juga sudah berbicara dengan teman sekelasmu. Aku meminta mereka untuk membantumu mengikuti pelajaran dan membantu menjagamu."

"Aku hanya bisa merepotkan kalian saja ya...?" Kataku pelan.

"Tidak, Hinata. Kami tidak direpotkan. Kami justru senang jika bisa membantumu melewati ini semua." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak mau dikasihani, Naruto. Aku tak mau dibedakan oleh teman-temanku.." kataku dengan nada sedih.

"Hei, kau bukan orang berpenyakitan hingga perlu dikasihani. Kau hanya perlu dibantu untuk membuatmu terbiasa lagi dengan semua ini. Kami semua memang merasa kasihan padamu. Tapi yang lebih penting, kami sudah menganggapmu menjadi bagian dari kami. Bukankah yang namanya teman itu harus saling membantu? Kau jangan berpikiran seperti itu, Hinata." kata Naruto mencoba menenangkanku.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa menjalani ini semua.. Tadi aku hanya mencoba berpikir untuk mengerjakan soal matematika. Soal itu tidak terlalu sulit. Tapi aku tak ingat bagaimana caranya menghitung soal itu. Aku juga tak bisa berpikir dan mengingat apapun yang berhubungan dengan soal itu. Apa itu tandanya aku tidak bisa belajar? Tidak bisa sekolah lagi? Kelak pasti akan ada banyak soal yang lebih sulit dan menuntutku untuk berpikir. Apa otakkuku tidak bisa kugunakan lagi? Apa otakku tidak bisa kembali normal?" kataku putus asa.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Hinata-_chan_. Kau pasti bisa kembali normal. Kau jangan putus asa. Kata dokter ini karena efek kecelakaanmu dulu. Otakmu sampai saat ini masih dalam tahap pemulihan. Kau hanya butuh penyesuaian dan latihan lagi. Apalagi ku dengar kalau kau dulu sangat pandai. Jadi ku pikir kelak kau akan masih bisa mengikuti pelajaranmu. Hanya saja tadi dokter berkata kalau kau jangan terlalu keras mencoba mengingat-ngingat. Secara perlahan ingatanmu akan kembali seluruhnya. Termasuk kemampuan berpikirmu.." kata Naruto mencoba menguatkanku.

"Tapi sampai kapan? Sampai kapan aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh?" tanyaku. Aku jadi mulai ragu kalau bisa hidup seperti dulu lagi.

"Kau percaya kalau ada imbalan bagi orang yang sabar? Kau hanya harus sabar, Hinata. Dan jangan putus asa untuk terus berlatih. Ada aku, teman-temanmu, gurumu. Kami bisa dan mau mengajarimu pelan-pelan. Kami semua pasti akan selalu mendukungmu.." kata Naruto

"Yah, semoga semuanya bisa kembali normal..." harapku.

.

.

.

Setelah merasa cukup sehat, dengan diantar Naruto aku pun kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran kembali. Kali ini sudah mau jam pelajaran keempat. Sebenarnya Naruto menyuruhku untuk masuk setelah jam istirahat. Tapi aku tak mau terlalu jauh ketinggalan pelajaran. Sekarang adalah pelajaran biologi yang diajar oleh Shizune sensei.

Naruto mengetuk pintu kelasku. Setelah mendapat izin masuk, aku pun segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Sedangkan Naruto juga langsung kembali ke kelasnya.

"Maaf, _sensei_. Tadi saya baru dari ruang kesehatan. Saya kurang enak badan…" kataku pada sensei yang masih muda itu.

"Sekarang sudah merasa baik dan bisa belajar?" tanya sensei itu.

"Ya, saya sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, kalau begitu duduk di bangkumu dan perhatikan pelajaran kali ini. Kalau kau merasa ketinggalan, kau bisa pinjam catatan atau bertanya dengan temanmu." Kata sensei itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih." Kataku sambil beranjak menuju bangkuku.

Sekilas aku menatap Sasuke yang sedang asik membaca majalah.

"Terima kasih.." kataku pada Sasuke begitu aku duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah dan menatapku. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau semakin lama mengganggu kelas yang sedang belajar matematika jika tidak cepat membawamu ke ruang kesehatan. Lagipula Kakashi sensei yang menyuruhku." katanya yang kemudian kembali menatap majalahnya.

Ternyata tetap cuek pada perempuan, batinku. Lalu aku tersenyum sendiri.

"Apa obat yang diberikan malah membuatmu menjadi gila? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak, aku hanya senang karena kau ternyata bisa bersikap sedikit baik pada perempuan. Berarti kau masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk suka dengan lawan jenismu." Kataku iseng.

Dia langsung menoleh padaku. Sepertinya apa yang ku ucapkan sedikit mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kau pikir aku penyuka sesama jenis?" tanyanya ketus.

"Bukan aku yang bicara seperti itu. Tapi sikapmu sendiri. Sudah, lanjutkan kegiatanmu. Tidak perlu memperhatikanku" jawabku enteng. Sekilas aku bisa menangkap kalau dia mendengus kesal.

Haha... Aku senang membuatnya lebih terlihat manusiawi dengan bisa kesal seperti itu. Dia terlalu datar jadi manusia.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku langsung membereskan barang-barangku. Syukurlah pelajaran biologi tadi tidak harus mengerjakan soal. Hanya mendengarkan penjelasan dari sensei. Jadi aku masih bisa mengikuti pelajarannya. Dan makhluk cool di sebelahku sudah lebih dulu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padaku.

"Hei, Hinata. Mau ke kantin bersamaku?" ajak Sakura. Gadis yang tadi sempat menyapaku.

"Hmm, boleh. Tapi aku harus menunggu kakakku dulu. Tadi dia bilang kalau akan menemuiku istirahat ini." kataku.

"Kakakmu? Siapa? Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, dia kakak kelas kita bukan? Dan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri." jawabku.

"Bukankah kalian sepantaran? Itu yang tadi dia katakan pada kami. Kenapa menganggapnya kakak?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ya, memang kami sepantaran. Tapi sekarang aku berstatus sebagai adik kelasnya. Jadi ku rasa memanggilnya kakak seperti kalian memanggilnya juga tak masalah." Jawabku.

"Apa kau menganggap dia hanya sebagai kakak? Dan tidak lebih?" tanya Sakura ingin tau.

"Hei, kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan ada yang menyukainya ya? Atau justru dia memiliki pacar di sini?" aku balik bertanya.

"Naruto itu salah satu idola di sekolah ini. Dia sangat ramah dan baik pada semua orang. Dia juga orang yang menyenangkan. Makanya banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Tapi sayangnya tak ada satu pun gadis yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. Mendapat perhatian lebih darinya saja tidak ada. Sampai akhirnya kau datang dan dia sangat terlihat perhatian padamu." Kata Sakura panjang lebar.

"Nanti akan ku ceritakan padamu, Sakura. Sekarang kita ke kantin dulu. Naruto sudah datang.." kataku sambil melihat Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

Akhirnya aku dan Sakura pun berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Sudah dapat teman untuk ke kantin?" tanya Naruto padaku.

"Ya. Dia dengan baiknya tadi menyapaku dan mengajakku ke kantin." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu kau ingin pergi ke kantin dengan siapa? Aku? Sakura? Atau mau bersama?" tawar Naruto.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dia terlihat berbinar mendengar tawaran Naruto. Dan begitu tatapan mata kami bertemu, aku dapat melihat harapan di sana.

"Kita pergi bersama saja, bagaimana?" tanyaku pada Sakura dan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Ayoooo!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan lebih dulu.

Sakura tersenyum lalu kemudian menggandeng tanganku.

"Pilihan yang tepat, Hinata. Terima kasih." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Kau salah satu gadis yang menyukainya ya?" tebakku.

Tiba-tiba pipi Sakura langsung memerah.

"Berarti jawabannya iya..." kataku sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Jadi seperti itu, Sakura..." kataku mengakhiri cerita tentang hidupku dan tentang aku yang dekat dengan Naruto sambil menyantap makanan kami di kantin.

"Apa baik-baik saja kau berbicara banyak seperti itu?" tanya Naruto padaku. Sepertinya ia khawatir aku akan merasa lelah berbicara panjang lebar menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura.

"Hei, aku tidak selemah itu Naruto. Kau ini terlalu mengkhawatirkanku dan menganggapku lemah.." jawabku sambil mendengus kesal pada Naruto.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja… Aku khawatir kalau itu membuatmu sedih dan mempengaruhi kesehatanmu." kata Naruto.

"_Well_, aku memang masih suka sedih atas semua yang menimpaku. Tapi aku sudah bertekad untuk mau menjalani hidupku dengan indah. Jadi aku tidak mau berlarut-larut tenggelam dalam masa laluku..." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku suka mendengarnya." kata Naruto sambil mengacak lembut rambutku.

"Aish, kenapa kau membuat rambutku berantakkan?" protesku sambil menyisir rambutku lagi dengan tangan.

"Aku sangat gemas padamu.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ya! Mau kemana kau?" tanyaku.

"Bermain dengan lelaki. Bisa menjadi tukang gosip jika aku bergabung dengan perempuan.." jawabnya sambil beranjak meninggalkanku dan Sakura.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dia masih saja menatap kepergian Naruto dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Sesenang itu kah sampai tersenyum terus walau orangnya sudah tak ada?" godaku pada Sakura.

"Kau tau, Hinata? Selama ini banyak gadis yang ingin duduk satu meja dengannya di kantin. Tapi tak pernah bisa. Sekarang aku bisa duduk dengannya, dan itu berkat kau." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sesulit itukah dekat dengannya?" tanyaku ingin tau.

"Begini. Di sekolah ini ada dua lelaki yang memiliki banyak penggemar. Pertama, Naruto. Dan selanjutnya Sasuke." Jawabnya.

"Sasuke? Dia manusia batu. Kenapa banyak yang mengidolakannya? Kalau Naruto aku masih bisa terima karena dia orang yang baik. Tapi Sasuke?" tanyaku heran.

"Sasuke, dia memang terlihat sangat cuek dan dingin. Dia juga terkenal tidak mau dekat dengan perempuan. Tapi itu yang justru membuatnya banyak dipuja. _Cool _kalau kata mereka. Dan bukankan Sasuke memang sangat tampan? Lalu Naruto, dia memang baik dan ramah pada semua orang. Tapi sebenarnya dia itu juga cuek dan menjaga jarak dengan perempuan. Dia hanya menganggap semua perempuan sebagai temannya. Dia selalu menolak ajakan jalan, menolak pernyataan cinta, dan tidak pernah membalas semua perhatian perempuan di sekolah ini mulai dari surat, sms, email, facebook, tweeter, dan lain-lain." Jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa walau mereka sangat cuek dengan perempuan, tapi tetap memiliki banyak penggemar? Dan kenapa juga mereka sangat anti pada perempuan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Itu karena kami memang menyukai mereka. Kalau aku, aku memang salah satu yang menyukai Naruto. Aku suka padanya sejak dia menolongku dari senior yang menjahiliku. Dia sangat baik dan jantan, itu yang ku lihat. Kalau Sasuke, ku dengar karena dia sangat tampan, dan _cool_. Oh ya, dia juga sangat pintar. Walau terlihat tak menyimak pelajaran dengan melakukan hal-hal lain, tapi dia yang memang terlahir jenius ternyata tak pernah mendapat nilai jelek. Dari dulu katanya dia selalu menjadi juara umum di sekolahnya. Kalau untuk alasan yang membuat mereka cuek dengan perempuan, aku tak tau pasti. Katanya, Sasuke cuek pada perempuan karena dia trauma pernah kehilangan perempuan yang disayanginya. Jadi dia tak mau sampai kehilangan lagi jika harus dekat dan menyayangi perempuan. Sedangkan Naruto, ku dengar dia memiliki cinta pertama. Dan dia tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun kecuali dengan cinta pertamanya itu." cerita Sakura panjang lebar.

Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang ku dengar itu? Lalu apa aku beruntung jika ternyata tinggal dengan idola di sekolah ini? Atau kelak aku justru disusahkan karenanya? Belum lagi ternyata aku sebangku dengan idola lainnya. Dan mungkin akan dekat juga dengannya. Atau tidak ya?

Entahlah.. Dan apa tidak masalah jika aku―murid baru―bisa langsung dekat dengan mereka?

**T B C**


End file.
